


Тупиковая ветвь

by Amaryllis133



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: Иногда просто знать — недостаточно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для **fandom Avatar 2016**.

Сначала он читал взахлеб. Хватал одну книгу, пролистывал, цеплялся за случайную строку и шел дальше, глотая слова как воздух, едва ли не забывая дышать по-настоящему. Хватал вторую, не разбирая названий, не вдумываясь в то, на каком языке написаны эти тексты, — пока он мог читать и понимать, остальное было неважно. Боялся — не успеет всё, слишком мало времени, человеческая жизнь вообще коротка, а уж без еды и воды и того короче. А потом понял, что всё — не успеет даже за десять человеческих жизней, и сразу как-то успокоился. И перестали дрожать руки.  
  
Про языки он думал потом, и часто: среди легендариума народов мира, хронологий войн, биографий и философских измышлений ему встретился учебник языка огненной нации, а чуть позже в ворохе небрежно сваленных в кучу свитков нашлись куски выделанной тюленьей кожи, исчерканные неровными значками — как он понял, что-то вроде словаря. Должно быть, составляли его в Южном Племени, Северное уже давно перешло на более цивилизованный алфавит, да и бумага у них была получше, но тем ценнее была находка — в свете почти полного истребления Южного. Пиктограммы давались легко, почти интуитивно, и скоро он уже мог сам что-нибудь записать, если бы хотел, но не выговорить — неоткуда было взять произношение.  
  
Словаря языка кочевников он так и не нашел, и в самом деле — кому он теперь нужен, кто будет говорить на мертвом языке?  
  


***

  
Время здесь текло как-то странно, вязко, будто через силу, а если не вдумываться — то словно и не текло вовсе, негде было ему отражаться. Он боялся представить себе, сколько лет — веков — этим бесконечным рядам полок; конечно же, не мог удержаться и представлял, и заодно рисовал себе, грустно посмеиваясь, собственное недалекое будущее в виде истлевшего трупа с толстой книгой, зажатой в обтянутых иссохшей кожей пальцах. Еды у него с собой было немного, да и та закончилась, а вода и того быстрее, и он воспринял это философски — тем более, что ни есть, ни пить не хотелось. Возможно, это означало, что он уже перешел некую грань, и до воображенного тлена осталось совсем немного, но пока руки могли держать, глаза — видеть, а мозг — воспринимать, всё остальное было неважно.  
  
Потом он и вовсе перестал об этом думать — не до того стало.  
  
Единственное, что волновало — найденные на одной из полок свечи заканчивались быстро, и мысль остаться в полной темноте пугала сильнее, чем смерть от голода, жажды или удушья. Полный сокровищ зал, и он не сможет коснуться ни одной драгоценности! Именно тогда к нему впервые пришла мысль о книгах для незрячих — придумать бы, как сделать буквы выпуклыми, чтобы можно было читать не только глазами. Наверняка до этого уже кто-то додумался, но ни одной такой книги ни в одном из залов не оказалось — или он просто до них не дошел.  
  
Зато однажды на той же полке, с которой он не так давно — день? неделю назад? — забрал последние три свечи, обнаружилась новая. И поблескивали в колышущемся сумраке между рядами темные миндалевидные глаза.  
  
На глаза лисы не показывались — переступали мягкими лапами по каменным плитам пола, неспешно труся куда-то по своим делам. Изредка в круг света попадала тень или даже целый хвост, и он скоро привык к ним, перестал шарахаться от движения во тьме — а сперва было жутковато, будто люди и духи изо всех этих книг вышли из-под обложек на прогулку. Лисы тоже были духами, конечно, но с ними ужиться было легко. Они не мешали, но и не помогали — до тех пор, пока он не нашел эту свечу, и потом находил новые каждый раз, как проходил мимо.  
  


***

  
Однажды, сидя над картой территорий к северу от Несокрушимого Города, он ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд — и обернулся тут же, но темнота была недвижима. Тогда он вернулся к чтению, но сосредоточиться не получалось — взгляд жег кожу между лопаток, настойчивый, суровый. Непонятно — то ли ждет чего-то, то ли следит, чтобы книгу не попортили. Или не украли. Хотя зачем и кому здесь что-то красть…  
  
А потом вспомнил Аватара и его друзей, и снова обернулся, внезапно всё поняв. Темнота так и не шевельнулась, но зашуршали тихо перья, будто от дуновения ветра, которого здесь быть не могло — равно как и сквозняка.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь? — шелестнуло во мраке.  
  
— Спросил тот, кто знает десять тысяч вещей, — не удержавшись, отозвался он, подобрав под себя ноги. Страха не было, благоговения тоже — только легкая обида на погружение библиотеки да любопытство еще. Любопытство было его всем; оно тебя погубит, говорили родители, редкие друзья, профессора в университете, они же позднее — коллеги. Вот и погубило; вряд ли заточение под толщей песка в вечном полумраке можно назвать иначе.  
  
Но почему-то себя было не жаль. И не было жаль ни света, ни высоких стен Города, ни щебетания птиц за окном. Как был затворником с детства, так и остался.  
  
Сова молчала, то ли обдумывая ответ, то ли обидевшись — если, конечно, всезнающий дух может обижаться.  
  
— Я не буду воровать у тебя знания, — на всякий случай сказал он. — Мне их и выносить-то некуда. Я просто тут немного посижу, почитаю. Я аккуратно.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь? — снова, с той же терпеливой интонацией кого-то, имеющего в своем распоряжении вечность.  
  
Он пожал плечами — как объяснить очевидное?  
  


***

  
Читать его учил отец — не профессор, но человек достаточно образованный, чтобы понимать, насколько это важно, насколько может пригодиться в жизни. Возможно, он надеялся вырастить из сына управленца, деятеля, кого-то, кто сможет подняться по лестнице должностей и что-то изменить в мире, оглушенном свалившейся на него войной. Не солдата — солдаты слишком быстро умирают, да и добровольцев без магии набирали неохотно; скорее стратега, аналитика. И он послушно рос, поднимался по той самой лестнице, степень за степенью, но деятелем так стать и не смог. Тогда не тянуло к изменению — тянуло к пониманию. Он любил изучать людей, он вообще любил людей, и поэтому очень хотелось понять, как так получилось, что от оружия теперь умирали чаще, чем от болезней или старости. Почему война, откуда война; не как ее вести, опять же, для этого нужен был другой тип мышления и другие стремления, но как остановить изнутри. Он искал первопричину.  
  
Не нашел.  
  


***

  
— Отчего началась война?  
  
Тот, Кто Знает Десять Тысяч Вещей, издал странный звук, клекот, похожий то ли на смех, то ли на кашель.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, верно? — не отступал он. — Это наверняка одна из твоих десяти тысяч вещей, ты не можешь не знать. Почему нация Огня на нас напала? Зачем убили всех кочевников?  
  
— Они люди. Ты тоже человек, тебе виднее.  
  
В ответе не было издевки, но он всё равно почувствовал себя уязвленным. Победило, правда, любопытство — как и всегда.  
  
— Но так не бывает, чтобы убивали без причины. Нация Огня — зло, это все знают, но раньше ведь всё было хорошо, был мир. Столько веков был мир. Я не понимаю, что изменилось?  
  
Тот, Кто Знает, молчал — видимо, ждал каких-то рассуждений, теорий, предположений. А у него не было предположений, была только мысль, что всё это неправильно, что это какая-то ужасная ошибка. Понять бы, в какой момент всё пошло не так. А если удастся понять — можно будет что-нибудь сделать, если не с этой войной, так для следующих — для того, чтобы следующих не было.  
  
Он тоже молчал, неотрывно глядя на ровное пламя свечи. Послушный, смирный огонь, подмога несовершенным человеческим глазам. Одно неверное, неловкое движение — и случится страшное, бумага, да еще и такая старая, вспыхивает мгновенно. Но без этого движения пожара не будет.  
  
Без движения не бывает ничего.  
  


***

  
Он помнил дорогу к залу, посвященному истории огненной нации, но больше туда не приходил — не было сил смотреть на утерянные знания, ступать по ним ногами, почти физически больно. Ван Ши Тонга можно понять, решил он тогда, и в душе понадеялся, что в новом повороте старой войны обойдется без еще одного геноцида. О кочевниках осталась хотя бы память — целый, огромный зал бумажной памяти, помни — не хочу.  
  
И две живые памяти из плоти и крови. Слишком мало времени было на расспросы, а ведь сколько всего можно было узнать, записать, сохранить, рассказать! Пусть не возродить, чудес не бывает, но хотя бы сберечь то, что осталось. И передать другим — это то, что важно.  
  
В этом они с Ван Ши Тонгом расходились во мнениях.  
  


***

  
— Люди используют мои знания во вред, — размеренно говорил Тот, Кто Знает, его немигающие глаза на бледном лице смотрели испытующе и чуть насмешливо. — Людям нельзя давать в руки знания. Они от них глупеют. И начинают убивать друг друга.  
  
— А зачем тогда вообще нужны знания? Какое значение они имеют, если ими никто не пользуется? — Он взял в руку тот самый свиток Южного Племени Воды, помахал им в воздухе. — Зачем нужен словарь, если некому учить по нему язык?  
  
— Зачем нужны сказки Воздушных Кочевников? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Тот, Кто Знает. — Их некому больше рассказывать. Другие народы не поймут, в чем их суть. Они никому не нужны. Они бесполезны?  
  
— Сказки нужны, — упрямо сказал он. — Сказки нужны всегда.  
  
Тот, Кто Знает, наклонил голову; показалось, вот, сейчас моргнет, но не моргнул. Круг света колыхался, выхватывая то кусок крыла, то огромные, жутковатого вида когти — будто созданные для того, чтобы хватать и больше никогда не выпускать.  
  
— Ты бесполезен, — неожиданно сказал Тот, Кто Знает. — Ты никогда не выйдешь отсюда. Ты никогда никому не расскажешь то, что здесь прочитал. Ты — тупиковая ветвь познания. Зачем ты читаешь?  
  
Ну что было отвечать?  
  
— Потому что не могу не, — отчего-то перехватило горло, и договаривать он не стал. Бережно отложил свиток в сторону; за спиной прошуршали, подобрали отложенное, унесли. Он знал, куда; успел выучить расположение всех секций, помощь лисиц уже не требовалась, но он их не гнал, а они не уходили.  
  
— Люди иррациональны, — в голосе Того, Кто Знает, слышался вздох бесконечно замученного иррациональностью мира духа. — Как вы только выжили.  
  
— Выжили, да не все, — прорвалась наконец горечь, да так, что аж скулы свело. — За остальных тоже не ручаюсь. Один ты всех переживешь и останешься сидеть на своей библиотеке, как курица на насесте. А ведь, может, та карта, что Аватар забрал, спасет целый мир!  
  
— Или уничтожит. Никто не знает. Нельзя предсказать.  
  
— Нельзя узнать, пока не попробуешь, — упрямо, теперь уже с ноткой отчаяния. — В этом суть познания. Не в простом накоплении информации — в действии с этой информацией. В движении. Без движения знание мертво. И ты туда же, в тебе мертвым грузом лежат десять тысяч вещей, и что ты с ними делаешь? Зачем они нужны? Зачем нужен ты?  
  
Резкий поток воздуха чуть не сбил с ног — махнули тяжелые крылья, мелькнул стальной клюв у самой щеки, огладив ее перьями. Потом стало тихо и пусто.  
  
— Мы не закончили, если что, — сказал он в пустоту. Горечь внутри не ушла, но стало спокойнее — и пришла внезапная уверенность, что он здесь все-таки не зря. И даже если не сможет никому ничего передать — сможет сделать что-нибудь еще. Может быть, переубедить. Он знает, о чем говорит.  
  
А знания без движения — мертвы.


End file.
